Train to Nowhere
by Silver Queen
Summary: [Xmen, PreMovie 1] And I don't think that I'll see her again, But we shared a moment that will last till the end


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-men, the belong to Joss Whedon and Marvel respectively. The song belongs to James Blunt.

**Authors notes:** This was inspired by You're Beautiful by James Blunt, but looking at the lyrics now, it doesn't actually match up very much. Oh, well, that's life.

Takes place pre Movie 1 in X-men and just about anytime in Buffy.

* * *

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fking high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

**James Blunt - You're Beautiful**

* * *

The train was almost full. She should have known, really, because it was summer holidays and people – normal people – would be going home, or visiting relatives. Biting her lower lip she slowly walked along the aisle, looking for a place to sit. 

There! A free seat.

"Can I sit here?" she asked shyly to the man sitting next to the window. He didn't look much older than her but he seemed tired and she didn't want to get in his way.

"Sure," he said, looking up and smiling briefly at her before returning to resting his forehead on the window. The glass was slightly fogged from his breath and warm skin but she could still see the station outside as the train pulled out.

"Thanks." She sank into the seat in relief and pulled her bag onto her lap. After a minute, when it was clear that he wasn't about to initiate conversation and she had become bored playing with the clasps on her bag she turned back to him.

"I'm Rogue." She offered him one of her gloved hands. His eyebrow twitched but he didn't say 'weird name' and she was insanely grateful.

"Xander," he replied, shaking her hand. "Where are you headed?" He asked after a minute.

Rogue shrugged, hunching over. "As far as it goes," she replied, peeking out at him from under her hair.

"You too, huh?" He smiled and shook his head. "What are the odds, right?"

"Right," she replied smiling. "What are the odds?"

There was a moment of silence but Rogue didn't feel as obligated to fill it this time.

"So … uh … you from someplace cold?" Xander asked, referring to her covering clothing.

"Ah, no," Rogue looked away. "I'm…I have a … skin condition."

Xander held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "That's cool."

He seemed to realise how bad that sounded because he mumbled 'oh man' and hastily added; "I mean, not cool-cool because it must suck, but I-don't-care cool."

Rogue laughed a little and not just to put him at ease. "It's cool."

For the rest of the trip they avoided talking about personal things, preferring to talk about the weather – 'Too hot? Pff, this has nothing on California' – or to try and guess where their fellow passengers were going – 'That dude in the long coat? He is _so_ a mobster.'

"I guess this is it," Rogue said when the train pulled to a final halt and all the other passengers scrambled out. "End of the line."

"So it is," Xander agreed as they manoeuvred out of their seats. He grabbed a small bag out of the overhead luggage compartment. "Do you know where you're going now? Cause you can stick with me if you want. Two runaways together, you know?"

He sounded so hopeful that Rogue couldn't look at him. Disappointment welled within her; she wished she could but it would be far too dangerous.

"Thanks, but…I'm not good company." It sounded lame. "My skin condition," she added by way of explanation. It still sounded lame.

"Right."

Rogue winced at the forced cheerfulness in his tone. She hugged her bag to her chest and turned to leave.

"Rogue?" He called out to her before she reached the door. She turned to face him. "Good luck!"

She smiled back at him. "You too."


End file.
